Summer in New York: After the Summer
by Sehrezad
Summary: Sequel to my story "Summer in New York". After the summer one question remains: Will Ziva go through with the wedding to please her parents or will she listen to her heart and return to the man who is waiting for her in New York? AU,Zibbs,Tate,McAbby...


**Summer in New York****: After the Summer**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_You remember my story "Summer in New York"? Well, here is the promised sequel to make Zivacentric's fluffy heart happy. This is for you, my friend. Happy birthday!_

* * *

><p>Chaya David looked at her daughter with unadulterated pride and joy shining in her dark brown eyes as Ziva was standing in front of the mirror in her white wedding gown.<p>

She was a small round woman whose face was always radiating with some unexplainable joy. She's always got something to do and this readiness to act radiated from her whole being in waves. There was no human being who could avoid being affected by the woman's vibrating aura – not even Eli David who had been attracted to this liveliness from the first moment he laid eyes a then only seventeen years old girl.

The man hadn't wasted any time marrying the young girl who almost idolized the considerably older man. Chaya's life had never been easy; her husband, although he truly and dearly loved his young wife, was a very willful man. He wasn't shy about expressing his opinion in the most exact terms and he was ruthlessly blunt in expressing his expectations. In a way, they made a perfect couple. Chaya, with her unbreakable optimism and endless patience, always stood behind her husband and she provided that security that a man needed. For an outsider, and even for her children, she would seem if not weak but fragile. But she was a strong woman, and Eli David knew that.

Chaya managed to achieve what Eli's first wife had failed to do. She created a home for the man who was always too busy to make serious efforts in doing so. She gave him two beautiful daughters who worshiped their father. And Eli David adored his little girls to no end.

But no life is a fairy-tale. Ziva was daddy's little girl from the first moment but all too soon she grew into a young girl who had her own opinions. And, of course, she was a David girl through and through, willful and stubborn. Chaya had to stand between her husband and daughter on not one occasion and only her infinite patience stopped her from breaking down in the crossfire of wills.

She knew that whatever Eli said to their daughter, his intentions were sincere and stemmed from his fatherly love. He wanted a life for his daughters for which he had to work hard. He wanted to see them secured and looked after. And for him that was that mattered the most… but that was also what Ziva opposed so relentlessly. What Eli called care, Ziva labeled as tyranny. Chaya came to realize that Ziva found the security Eli had provided burdensome. She didn't need it; she wanted to be free. She wanted to live her own life.

And this gave Chaya many a sleepless night. She was worried for her daughter and she was worried for her husband. She knew how it hurt Eli when Ari turned his back on him and she was really scared what would happen if his little girl did the same. He would break, she was sure. Their relationship might be strained at the moment but Ziva had never stopped to be his daddy's little girl.

But everything seemed to get into their places. Ziva was going to get married and Eli would be able to rest assured that she was safe and had a man beside her who was willing to protect her even if her father wasn't there anymore.

Ziva looked angelic in her strapless long dress as she observed herself in the floor length mirror in front of her.

A curious mixture of ecstasy and contentment filled Chaya ever since Ziva told them that she had accepted Michael Rivkin's marriage proposal. The unexpected news surprised her but she was so eager to make her daughter settle and start a family that she failed to question Ziva about her sudden decision.

However, now that she was watching Ziva wearing the white dress after the final touches had been made, she couldn't help but notice that something was amiss. There was a feeling at the bottom of her stomach that made her uneasy. She quickly made a mental checklist about everything concerning the wedding but she couldn't come up with anything that hadn't already been taken care of. After all the wedding was in three days.

She shook her head with a little condescending smile at her unfounded nervousness then stepped up to her daughter, beaming.

"You look beautiful, Ziva," she looked at her in the mirror and suddenly her stomach dropped at the sight of her daughter's glassy gaze.

Just in a matter of seconds her little fairy-tale bubble had been burst – because she knew that those tears Ziva was trying to keep at bay weren't the happy tears of a young bride – and she came to realize that it wasn't something that was wrong, everything was wrong. And she, blinded by the false sense of security, failed to see it.

"Oh, honey," she reached up with one hand and, placing it on Ziva's cheek, she gently turned her face. "Why hadn't you told me anything?"

"About what, Mama?" Ziva gave a little and very unconvincing smile to her mother as she looked into the older woman's concerned eyes.

"That you are not happy, Ziva."

"But I am happy, Mama," she tried to reassure her suddenly worried mother, grabbing her hands into hers.

"No, honey," she shook her head sadly. "If you were happy those tears were coming from a pair of sparkling eyes and not from a pair of hollow ones. Ziva, I know you and I don't know what possessed me not to notice it right away but you are not happy. You don't want to marry Michael," came the final realization and with it a wave of dread.

But Ziva was quick to shake her head and contradict her now scared mother.

"No, Mama," she again gathered her hands into hers just to reassure her. "I will marry Michael."

"You see," she chuckled wryly but without accusation. "You can't even lie about it."

"Mama…"

"Shh." She silenced Ziva with a finger on her lips. "Why are you doing this? Why are you marrying a man you don't love?" Ziva cast down her eyes. "Because of your father? Ziva, you spent your entire life going against Eli's will? Why start following it with such a huge decision?"

In that moment she realized that seeing her daughter married and her husband satisfied meant nothing to her if Ziva was not happy with her life. Even if everything were so perfect, it would be only pretense. She could not bear it and she seriously doubted that that was what Eli wanted for their daughter.

She continued regarding her daughter with concern and when Ziva kept avoiding both her searching gaze and answering her questions, the answer began to down on her. "Oh my God, Ziva. You're doing this for me." It wasn't a question but Ziva's shaking shoulders were an answer enough for her.

She didn't hesitate gathering her now crying daughter into her arms.

"I just wanted you to be happy," Ziva sobbed in her mother's arms.

"How could I be happy when my little girl is not so?"

"But I promised…"

"I don't care what you said, Ziva. And I certainly don't care what I said or your father at that. Don't get married just because your overprotective parents want to know you safe. That's nonsense! Get married because your heart says so and don't give a damn about your silly parents. Don't look at me like that! I know what I'm talking about. Come on!" Chaya grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her to the sofa that stood in the room. "I should have told you this earlier," she told her as they sat down. "It might have saved us the misunderstandings… and it certainly would have helped me see things more clearly," she muttered the last part to herself, not believing that she had been so selfish. "When I married you father, your Grandpa Natan was furious. He obviously didn't want her daughter to marry a quite an older man than herself. But what can a girl do? I was in love and I wouldn't listen to anything my father told me. And let me tell you, sweetheart, however much I love my father, I'm happy that I didn't listen. I have two beautiful daughters and a wonderful husband. Despite everything your grandpa thought, I am happy. And he is happy, too. After all, all he wanted all along was me to be happy. And Ziva, your father and I want nothing else for you, either. And if you happened to meet a nice man there, in America, then let it be," Chaya finished her thought with a little joke but the look in her daughter's eyes made her gasp. "Oh… you did meet a nice man."

"I fell in love," Ziva finally admitted not just to her mother but to herself, too. She had fallen in love with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Then go, Ziva." Chaya squeezed Ziva's hand as she looked at her with a strange mixture of happiness and anxiety. Her daughter was ready to leave the nest after all and live her life. "Don't let our silly notions stand in your way."

"And what about Papa?"

"I'll deal with him, that's my specialty." Suddenly the prospect of losing Ziva didn't seem so dreadful anymore. She would be happy and there was nothing more she and Eli could ask for. "And anyway, he'll come around in the end."

"Mama, when Ari did this, he disinherited him." Ziva gave her mother a skeptical look.

"Oh come on, Ziva. He did nothing like that. He's just got a big mouth. He loves that boy. He is just too stubborn to make the first move to reconcile. Well, I believe this is a genuine David trait."

"Are you sure?" Ziva looked uncertainly at her mother. It was a silly question, she knew it, but she still felt the responsibility of not letting her mother down.

"Well, it's not me who's about to leave her fiancé and start a new life in a foreign country." Cahya stroked her daughter's face gently. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mama. I am sure." And this time a sincere smile appeared on Ziva's face.

"Oh, Ziva, I love you so much."

* * *

><p>The excitement that Ziva had felt on the plane quickly turned into genuine anxiety as she stepped out of the cab and it sped away, leaving her standing on the busy street. The late November air was biting in the early morning and she rubbed her already cold hands together to warm them somewhat. With her backpack on her back, she turned to take a look at the building. It felt as if it had been only the day before that she stood in that same place for the first time. She was happy to be back.<p>

She pursed her lips then, with a determined look, she quickly made her way toward the building, half expecting somebody to bump into her in the gateway. By the staircase she hesitated a little, being torn between going to see Ari first, who still didn't know anything about her abrupt change of mind, or going to Gibbs. She finally decided on paying the older man a visit.

She was standing in front of his door when a loud noise shook the early morning silence of the building. Ziva couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she thought about Abby and her morning routine. She briefly wondered where the music could come from. She remembered when Ari had told her about Gibbs getting fed up about their postponing the wedding and, after he had given them a key to another apartment in the building, he all but threw them out of their old ones and told them to get married at last.

"Ziva," Gibbs blinked at her sleepily when he finally opened the door. It was clear that he wasn't completely sure whether to believe what he saw or not.

Suddenly Ziva didn't know what to say.

"Uhm… I saw the note on the gate," she blurted out suddenly, remembering the note that read 'Apartments for Rent'; her voice was thick with her Israeli accent after weeks spent back in her country. "I am looking for an apartment."

"We're full," Gibbs stated without missing a beat. First Ziva didn't know what to do with that statement. She felt hurt. Did he not want her anymore? But then she noticed that the corner of his mouth was slightly twitching and his previously sleepy eyes were filled with mirth.

"Is that so?" she asked back not showing the relief she felt.

"Yeah."

"And there is no chance that I could stay somewhere?"

"Well…" Gibbs pretended considering the possibilities. "There's my apartment."

"You are sure that you have enough room?" Ziva arched an eyebrow.

"I can always spare a spot for you in my bed." Gibbs shrugged.

"I am sure you could. But then again," Ziva turned towards the noise that came from the direction of the Jimmy Palmer's apartment, "maybe Jimmy has a better offer for me. Maybe he has a bigger bed."

"The kid?" Gibbs stared at her in disbelief as Jimmy kept juggling away with his keys as he tried to find the right one for his front door. "Are you kidding me? I bet he still sleeps in his bunk bed."

"Hmm..." Ziva looked at the boy with barely contained laughter. "Do you think he would let me sleep on the top?"

"Oh come on," Gibbs rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the woman to greet her. His hands just found her waist and he began to pull her closer when Jimmy finally walked up to them.

"Ziva?" Jimmy's enthusiastic voice rang in their ears. "How nice to see you again."

Ziva was just about to greet him but Gibbs cut her off, not letting her go.

"Jimmy, get lost."

Unable to leave Gibbs' embrace, Ziva offered an apologetic look to the young man who scurried off with bowed head.

"I see you still act like a bastard," Ziva turned back to Gibbs bemused.

"Sure I do," he shrugged not really interested in the kid's feelings. "So we have a deal?" Gibbs' voice still held its playful tone but Ziva became serious as she looked at the man.

"Only if you still want to have me around."

"I love you, Ziva," Gibbs stated as if it had been the most natural thing on Earth. And strangely enough it was for him. He had fallen in love with that young feisty woman who had flat out called him a bastard the first time they met.

Ziva, on the other hand, felt completely overwhelmed. Unable to give voice to her feelings, she simply threw her arms around Gibbs' neck and hugged him fiercely.

The happy laughter that broke out from the man was enchanting and Ziva found herself grinning against his chest. She felt warm against the chilly air of the early morning.

"Let's get inside before Abby spots us," he suggested and suddenly Ziva was standing in the cool apartment. Putting down her bag and discarding her coat, she slowly took in the familiar room. She could hear Gibbs turning up the heat then she could feel him sneaking his arms around her waist from behind and cherished the feeling of his stubbly cheek against hers.

"Welcome home, Ziva," he murmured. She turned in his arms and gave him a warm, loving smile.

"It is good to be home." She caressed his cheek. "I am sorry for leaving the way I did… for lying to you."

"Never apologize, Ziva. You did what you thought you had to do. It was stupid but I respect your decision. And you came back. It was definitely worth the wait."

"I love you, Jethro."

"Now that is good because it seems that you're stuck with me. That is unless there is a really pissed of husband on his way to shoot me for steeling his new wife."

"No."

"What about a pissed off father?" he pressed on, knowing about the history between Ziva and her father. After Ziva had left in September, one night he found himself sitting with Ari over a bottle of bourbon and during the conversation many things became clear for him about the reasons behind Ziva's decision.

"He is not pissed off," Ziva explained. "He is just… disappointed. But I am sure when he sees how happy I am, he will be happy, too," she grinned up at Gibbs.

"In that case, I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Let's start with going to bed."

"Now, that is an excellent idea." Gibbs pulled her closer as he buried his face into her neck.

"I know," Ziva purred. "I could fall asleep on my feet." She gave Gibbs a sweet smile when he looked up at her with raised eyebrow. Oh, she loved teasing him. "Come on," she kissed his nose. "Let's get some sleep." And with that she pulled him into his dark bedroom.

After getting comfortable in the warm bed, they spent some time just whispering about nothing in particular and when finally Ziva drifted off to sleep, Gibbs just kept on holding her, not believing his luck that she was back in his arms… and she was there to stay.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," Ziva shot up in bed later that day and looked at the clock on the nightstand. She quickly nudged Gibbs then proceeded to get out of bed and into some clothes.<p>

"Ziva?" Gibbs finally looked up with half-closed eyes. Ziva was already in her clothes.

"Can you take me to the airport?" That made the trick with Gibbs, who was instantly wide awake.

"No, Ziva. You can't do this," he stated very close to panicking. It took Ziva for a little while but finally she realized what had gotten into the man. She slowly made it to his side of the bed and sat down next to him.

"I am sor…"

"No, Ziva. I let you walk away last time. I won't let you go that easily again."

"Well…" Ziva began with a little smile appearing on her lips. "That is really sweet of you," she lent in to brush her lips against his, "but now I do have to get to the airport and I would really appreciate it if you took me. I do not want Ari and Jordan to get on that plane without knowing that there is no wedding to go to."

"They don't know that you're here?"

* * *

><p>"You look pensive, Ari," Jordan gently voiced her concern as they were sitting at the airport waiting for their flight to be announced. Ari gave her a weak smile as he took her hand into his.<p>

"There is just too much on my mind."

"Your father?"

"And Ziva," Ari sighed. While he wasn't really thrilled about meeting his father after their rather stormy separation, he was more concerned about his sister's wedding they were supposed to attend. He knew that he had made a promise to his sister that he would accept her decision if she really wanted to marry that man but he couldn't shake the feeling that Ziva was just about to make a big mistake.

"You really think that Ziva's getting married because of your father?"

Instead of an answer Ari just gave her a pained look and pulled her closer. "Everything will be all right, Ari," Jordan tried to reassure him.

"I really hope so, my love, I really do," Ari sighed and reminded himself that he did have to trust his sister's decision. "Maybe we should have brought Gibbs with us," he mused, trying to ease the atmosphere. He accompanied this statement with a half-hearted chuckle and looked at Jordan questioningly when she suddenly left his embrace and began looking into the crowd. "What?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"I think I've just seen him."

"Who? Gibbs?" Ari joked but Jordan looked at him seriously if a little confused.

"Actually, yes." And with that she turned back searching the crowned for the older man.

"Well, if you spot him, we will definitely drag him with us." Ari watched as Jordan stood up.

"I think it won't be necessary. Look!" Ari stood up, too, and followed the direction Jordan was indicating. A huge smile appeared on his face when he spotted his sister in the crowd who in that moment turned and noticed him. She waved to him with a grin of her own then turned to talk to somebody. "I can't believe it," Ari remarked with a shake of his head and a small smile tugging at his lips when he noticed Gibbs joining his sister.

"I guess the wedding is cancelled then," Jordan sneaked an arm around Ari's waist as she looked up at him smiling. By that time Ari was grinning unashamedly.

It didn't take long for Ziva to find her way to her brother and throw herself into his arms. When she entangled herself from his arms, Ari shook hands with Gibbs while Jordan pulled Ziva into a hug. The two women exchanged silent whispers then turned to the men with beaming smiles. They seemed to be contagious because even Gibbs' lips turned upward.

"So, what about grabbing dinner somewhere," Ari suggested reaching for his travelling beg. "We can go to _The Backstage_ afterwards and celebrate."

"Ari," Ziva's soft voice stopped Ari from starting to pull Jordan out of the airport. He turned back to his sister. "I think you should go. Home," she added when Ari didn't seem to understand her.

"I have nothing to do there."

"Yes, you do," Ziva contradicted him calmly.

Ari's posture visibly tensed.

"You know what I think about the man."

"No, Ari, I do not know," she shook her head. "All I know is that you are angry. But it is good because it means that you care."

"Ziva…" Ari's tone held warning to which both Gibbs and Jordan caught on and stepped back slightly, giving some privacy to the siblings. Ziva, on the other hand, chose to ignore her brother's tone. She knew that this conversation wouldn't be easy but it had to be done and she certainly would not back down until Ari was sitting on the plane.

"I know you care, Ari," she continued. "He cares, too. He misses you, I know."

"Are you serious now? The man wants to have nothing to do with me. He disinherited me, for God's sake."

"No, he did not. He is just angry… angry like you. You should talk."

"And talk about what?" Ari scoffed.

"About why you are so angry."

"I'm not angry and I certainly don't give a damn why he's angry."

"Ari," This time it was Jordan's soft voice that demanded his attention. "He is your father."

"Jordan…"

"She is right, you know," Ziva pointed out. "He is your father and he loves you no matter what."

"Do you hear yourself?" Ari was incredulous.

"Yes, I do. And believe me when I tell you that I know what I am talking about. I always loved him but for the longest time I thought that he is a selfish man. But he is not that man, Ari. He is just a father who wants the best for his children. Even if most of the times it does not seem so." Ziva was clearly not above begging her brother if that meant that he'd give a chance to their fafther. "Please, Ari."

In the face of his sister's pleading look, Ari felt helpless so he turned to look at Jordan, who just watched on patiently then he turned to Gibbs, who just shrugged.

"Damn," he muttered finally. "All right, I'll try to talk with him. But just to make thing clear I only do it because you asked me. I won't beg for his forgiveness."

He suddenly found Ziva clinging to him.

"You won't have to. He will be so happy."

"Yeah, whatever." He still didn't look very pleased with the idea but Ziva's smile when she pulled away made it worth the effort. Of course, Jordan's approving look helped, too. "So…" He looked at his sister then at Gibbs then back at his sister. "I would say that you can crash at my place but somehow I suspect that you've already made arrangements." Ziva just smiled.

"Do I have to go all protective big brother on you, Gibbs?" Ari grinned at him playfully. Although during their conversations, Gibbs hadn't mentioned once that he loved his sister, Ari knew better than that. He was really happy for them.

"Nah," the man shook his head. "I know the drill."

"Good," he nodded satisfied.

The two couples didn't have much time to catch up because the loudspeaker announced Ari and Jordan's flight.

"Tell Mama and Papa that I say hi," Ziva told her brother as he pulled her into a hug.

"I will," Ari smiled then sighed. "Well, if nothing else, I'm looking forward to meeting Chaya again. Ready?" he turned to Jordan, offering her a hand. She took it with a smile and together they made their way through the gate.

* * *

><p>In <em>The Backstage<em>, Kate and Tony were seated by a table in the company of Ron Sacks and his fiancée, Paula Cassidy.

It was fairly late and the crowd lessened somewhat but there were still enough people in the bar to keep Tim busy. It was a good thing that Leon volunteered to help him out and Abby was kept on her feet, too, as she was busy collecting the empty bottles and glasses from the tables.

Tony was in the middle of a presumably quite interesting story that he really had to share with his companions when his eyes caught something strange.

"Hey, Jimmy!" he greeted merrily the young man, who looked remarkably out of place in the bar. "You've got lost again?"

"Oh…" The boy took in his surroundings uncertainly then, after assessing the situation, he nodded. "Yes, I think so, Tony."

"That's the problem, kid. You think too much."

"I should probably go."

"Not so fast, smarty-pants. Put your scrawny butt down, and spend some time with real people," Tony pulled out a chair to the young man not even bothering to wait for a reply. "Hey, Timmy," he waved towards the bar, "give the boy something strong."

"I don't really drink, Tony." Jimmy tried to protest, trying to get up from the chair he'd been pushed down to, but Tony kept him in place but this time actually paying attention to his protest.

"And who asked you?" He arched an eyebrow in exasperation.

"Tony," Kate tried to chastise her husband.

"What? He needs some guidance otherwise he would turn out like Gibbs."

"And that would be so bad because?" Gibbs' voice could be heard from behind his back and Tony cringed.

"Bad?" He asked not daring to face the man. "Who said anything about it being bad? All I meant was that the kid needs to develop some social skills."

"Nice one, Tony," Kate muttered from behind her glass of soda as Gibbs' eyebrow arched up bemused. Tony cringed once again while Paula and Ron just snickered next to him.

"I have all the social skills I need, DiNozzo," Gibbs stated as he pulled Ziva closer to him. Everyone looked at the couple surprised. Only Tony – who still refused to face the man – seemed not to recognize the young woman in Gibbs' company.

"Of course, the young lady can vouch for that," he finally turned to face Gibbs with a self-satisfied grin but he took a double take after he'd turned back to his drink. "Ziva?" he asked stunned for a minute before his lips turned into his trademark grin.

"Hi, Tony," Ziva greeted him, only leaving her lover's arms when Kate stood up to give her a warm hug.

"It's good to see you, Ziva," she smiled.

"You too," Ziva returned the smile when they pulled apart. "I hear that congratulations are in order."

Kate beamed at her friend as she put her hand on her still flat belly. Tony stood up, too, and embraced his wife from behind, placing his hands on hers. Ziva was so happy for them.

"I still can't believe it," Kate told her.

"I can," Tony quipped. "I'll be the greatest dad of all."

"He says that now." Kate rolled her eyes. "You should have seen his face when I told him that we're expecting."

"Yeah," Ron joined them. "It took Ari and me a whole night and a bottle of Johnny Walker to make him believe that he can do this."

"But it was not really a surprise," Ziva looked at Tony, not really understanding his doubts about being a father. "I mean you were trying to get pregnant, yes?"

"And what if we were," Tony took up a defensive stance against the others amused looks. "It doesn't mean that I can't freak out when it actually happens."

"It's all right, Tony," Kate squeezed his hands. "You'll be an excellent father."

"Yes, you will, DiNozzo," Gibbs petted him on the shoulder as they all moved to sit down. In the little chaos that followed, Ron quickly introduced Paula to Ziva who couldn't meet the blond woman in the summer because she'd been down in Florida visiting her parents. Finally another table was pulled up and everybody got settled. Ziva, taking her seat next to Jimmy, had the chance to properly greet the boy who looked resigned and every bit uncomfortable in a social setting.

As the crowed slowly left the bar and only a handful of patrons remained by a couple of tables, it didn't take long for Abby to spot the new arrivals.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva…" An overly enthusiastic Abby ran up to the group and jumped at the young woman who stood up to greet her. Tim and Vance followed silently. "Oh, I knew you'd be back! I knew it right?" She turned to the others for verification. Ron just scratched behind his ear, not really wanting to comment on that while Paula just grinned.

"That you did, Abby," Kate nodded.

"I do not understand," Ziva furrowed her brows and Gibbs leant in to tell her that probably that was for the better.

"Let's just say that it's not only Mrs. Richardson who is good at disseminating information that is not entirely true," Leon offered.

"All right, all right… I might color it a little bit but it was basically true," Abby pointed out indignantly." You are here, right?"

"So you're really pregnant?" Jimmy asked innocently and all heads turned towards the couple. Gibbs snapped a quick "no", firmly believing that if he tells it with enough conviction it'll be true then he turned to Ziva.

"Are you?"

"No," Ziva drawled. "Where did that question come from?" She looked at Jimmy who tried really hard to get invisible on his chair. From the corner of her eye, she could see Abby fidgeting somewhat nervously so it didn't take long for her to understand. She looked at Abby with wide eyes. "You did not…? You did…?"

"Where's Damon?" Tim tired to save the situation. "He was here not so long ago."

"Well, that not-so-long-ago was about three hours ago," Tony informed him, "and he is off to chase after some really hot chick." At this comment Kate stuck her elbow into his ribs. "I mean he's trying to woo a really sweet girl."

"Who knows, he might finally find someone to put up with him and his ego at the same time," Ron added.

"You are insufferable," Kate sighed exasperatedly while the two men clinked their glasses, laughing.

The little group settled down once again, making room for the three additional members, and their merry chatter filled the now silent and mostly empty bar. Ziva was really enjoying herself in the company of her friends. However, she missed Ducky, who couldn't be there because of the wedding of his niece's daughter back in Scotland.

After she had been brought up to speed regarding the gossips of the house and a quick account of how she had gotten back to the States, the conversation turned – much to Tim's dismay – on his newest novel that was still in progress. Ziva was delighted to hear that their conversations during the summer had really paid off and Tim could actually set out to write the book.

"Just be careful," Tony warned Ziva with a wicked grin and Tim groaned in advance. "You may turn out to be the heroine of Tim's newest masterpiece. Maybe a sexy Mossad agent who comes to America to… to stop her terrorist brother from assassinating somebody," he suggested.

"Yeah, let's say, an ex-marine who really pissed him off," Ron offered, jumping in on the game.

"You know, that is actually quite interesting," Tim considered the idea and Leon nodded next to him.

"Oh, let's make the sexy Mossad agent an assassin. Now that would be really hot," Tony was beginning to warm up to his idea.

"Let me guess, Tony," Kate looked at him not at all amused. "You would be the ex-marine."

"No, Katie. Gibbs would suit that role just fine. Grumpy and rude. I , on the other hand, could be his young, witty and not to mention very, very attractive partner. Just imagine it: Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Kate scoffed.

"FBI?" Ron raised an eyebrow and Tony frowned.

"No. That's just too clichéd. You can be the FBI guy, Ron," Tony petted him on the back playfully.

"CIA," Abby quipped in. "That would be so exciting!"

"I don't see myself as a CIA agent. No," Tony shook his head, giving it some thought. Ziva laughed out aloud and the eyes turned toward her.

"Sorry," she said still chuckling. "It just occurred to me what Ari told me about Trent Kort when I first met him."

"Let me guess," Abby spoke up. "The Secret Agent Man." Ziva nodded and everyone snickered. "The perfect man for the job."

"I could be a CIA agent," Jimmy's eyes lit up but his statement was accompanied by laughter around the table.

"NCIS," Gibbs suggested off-handed through the dying laughter.

"What's NCIS?" Ziva looked at the man questioningly but all the occupants' eyes mirrored the same question.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. You said the guy was an ex-marine, DiNozzo. He might as well work for the Navy," Gibbs shrugged.

"You are a genius, Gibbs. NCIS," Tony probed the phrase. "You can be my sidekick, Katie." Another scoff from Kate.

"Alright, so Ziva is the Mossad agent and you three are working for NCIS," Tim summed up really thinking about his new novel… or the next one. "I guess you all try to stop Ari from killing somebody."

"Hey, wait. Who said anything about Ari being the terrorist?" Ziva protested. "Why aren't you the terrorist, Tim?"

"Nah, he's got the good-boy look," Tony regarded Tim with a serious expression. "You could be an NCIS agent, too. Maybe a junior agent or whatever is the lowest rank of an agent."

"Probationary agent," Leon supplied.

"Probationary agent," Tony repeated thoughtfully then his eyes lit up. "Oh, I know. Probie. Now that would be the perfect role. Kate and I could just have so much fun."

"Why don't you make Jimmy your probie or whatever?" Tim asked indignantly.

"Jimmy wouldn't make a good agent. It's too much excitement for him. He needs a place that's silent, let's say…"

"The morgue," Abby supplied.

"Perfect," Tony nodded to Abby. "The autopsy gremlin, I like it."

"Ducky could work there, too" Ron offered.

"You bet," Tony jumped on the idea. "There isn't a living person who can listen to his stories like six times anyways."

"But I could be a good agent," Jimmy protested through Tony and Ron's roar of laughter. "Just give me a gun."

"Rather not," Gibbs murmured.

"Anyway, back to Ari," Tony turned back to Ziva, "he gives the mad-man look quite convincingly."

"Alright guys," Leon spoke up. "However interesting it is to listen to your fancy running free, it's getting late and I have a match tomorrow." With that he stood up. "But if this NCIS thing needs a director, I'm free."

"You can count on it," Tim shook hands with him and then everybody said goodbye and Leon left chuckling at the antics of the little group.

"Wow, I really like this NCIS idea, Timmy," Abby beamed at her fiancé. "You should really write a story with that. But you have to write me in that, too. Wait, wait! You have to make me smart, like real smart. And I don't want to be the bad guy. And maybe you should be pinning after me. Hah, I'd like that. You are cute when you are all that awkward and frustrated and anyway you…"

Ziva leant back in her chair as Abby kept babbling away and smiled at Gibbs when he put his arm around her shoulder. It was so good sitting among her friends and listening to their merry chatter about a fancy scenario of them living the lives of tough special agents and genius scientists even though they made Ari the bad guy.

They looked so happy together, they loved being together.

They were a family and now she had become one of them.

**THE END**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
